Tattooed Youkai Angel
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: Simply put, Aya's a wallflower. She doesn't get involved with anything or anyone. But when she falls into a different time, everything changes for her. eventual Hakudoshi/OC, done as a request Rated to be safe


Aya just couldn't help it.

It didn't matter where she went. She just blended in everywhere. She faded into the background wherever she was, so far that it was like she wasn't even there. People would bump into her and say, "Sorry, I didn't see you!" and she wouldn't really care. She was used to it. It had happened almost all of her life, after all, so she _should_ be used to it by now. And she was. She just wished people would look a little harder. Did she honestly look like part of the ugly wallpaper that seemed to hang everywhere she went?

If she told the truth to herself, however, she didn't really mind it. She liked being ugly wallpaper. Nobody was ever asking her for favors, or bending over backwards to get her attention. No one wanted her attention, really. What was the point? She hardly ever talked to anybody, she didn't have any important connections to the popular crowds. Nowhere she'd gone to school did she ever fall in with the popular crowd. She didn't stand out in any category. She was bad in gym, she was average in everything else. She had never done any kind of extracurricular activities. The only thing you could count as an achievement for her was sometimes she volunteered. She wasn't worth mentioning.

She was just... there.

If she'd had any friends, she probably would have done anything to defend them and keep them safe. If she had any friends, they probably would have called her "Ah-Ya!" while doing a karate chop on her head, because she was half-Japanese and half... well, half of wherever her father came from. Neither she nor her mother knew, but they did know it was somewhere in Africa - just no specifics. Oh well, though, Aya didn't really care. She was apathetic to the fact that she didn't know where her father was, and she was apathetic to the fact that she didn't have any friends.

Inside, she did want friends. But she was too shy to ask somebody. She didn't want to be thought of as stupid or desperate. She _especially_ didn't want to be considered the one who needed help to do everything. She could do things on her own... it was just certain things that... she couldn't quite find the courage in herself to do. Making friends was one.

Her mother's idea of helping her make friends was this: "We moving back to Japan!"

Aya had to admit, she wasn't exactly _thrilled_ with the idea. But then again, it wasn't like she had anything to stick around here for. She had made sure not to get attached to anything. If she didn't have friends, she didn't have anything worth staying for. She wasn't fond of the school, the library, the stores... nothing. She felt hollow and inhuman detaching herself from everything like this, but it was for the best. She didn't _need_ anything, really. She could get by.

She just hoped she made at least _one_ friend in Japan. If she didn't, she was sure she'd go insane.

* * *

The plane ride had been excruciating. Uncomfortable seats, and Aya's stomach didn't settle once. She couldn't eat for the entire flight, nor did she want to. The first thing she did when she got off the airplane was spread herself out over the nearest patch of grass and try to get her stomach to shut up. That worked... until her mother pulled her up and dragged her to their new apartment. The sick feeling came back, but it wasn't as bad, and it faded out around the time she went to bed that night.

The flight over here had been bad enough. Now she sat in a classroom full of unfamiliar people, all whispering and wondering who she was. She had to wait for the teacher to come in so she could introduce herself, and he/she wasn't here yet. This had never happened in her old school. Were all the teachers this late? She had no choice but to sit there and stare at a section of the wall, wishing she could just will herself to disappear like a chameleon.

Why were they all paying attention to her? Nobody ever paid attention to her...

"Hi there!"

Aya jumped as she heard a voice in front of her. She glanced up to see two girls, one with long black hair and dark eyes and the other with shorter dark brown hair and black eyes. She blinked a few times with her own green eyes and swallowed, because her throat felt suddenly dry. "Um... hi."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," the black-haired girl said. She pointed at the other girl. "This is my friend, Hitomi. What's your name?"

"Aya."

"Nice to meet you. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, this is my first day."

"Well, you seem really nice. I think you'll fit in well here - you seem like the kind of person who gets along well with others. That's me, too! I hope we can be friends, maybe."

Aya wasn't quite sure how to feel. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before in her life. The only person who said things remotely like that to her was her mother, and even then it wasn't like what Kagome had just said. "I... hope so too. That would be nice."

Kagome smiled at her, as did Hitomi. "Great! So I hope you have the same English class as us because we need another member for our group. It's only us, and we need three members. That would be great, wouldn't it? I mean, we just started reading the book. You could catch up in no time, and I think you'd really like the book, it's a good one. I'm still not sure what I think of the project though, we have to do a board game on it..."

"Sounds interesting, at the very least," Aya commented, and then wondered why she was even saying that. She never made comments unless she was asked... or if she liked people. Maybe she liked Kagome. The girl certainly was cheerful, and energetic... she seemed really nice. "Maybe we could use the pieces from Monopoly to represent the characters?"

"That's really creative, Aya-chan!" Kagome grinned. "You should come over to my house and hang out with us sometime."

"Maybe this afternoon? Is that good? I can ask my mom." Aya felt the heat rising in her cheeks. Maybe she was a little more desperate for a friend than she was willing to admit.

"Oh, I wish. But today's not good for me, I have something else going on. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow, I'll have to check."

"Okay."

"We better get back to our seats before the teachers comes in," Hitomi remarked, taking Kagome's arm. "Come on, he'll be in soon! We'll get in trouble."

"Okay, Hitomi." Kagome waved as she walked off with the other girl. "Bye, Aya-chan! See you at lunch!"

Aya gave a small wave back to her. She smiled a little as she got her pencils out. Maybe she'd have a friend after all...

* * *

**Hey everybody! OK, I know you're probably all thinking "WTF? A'isha doing an Inuyasha story? WTH!" and probably a bunch of other expletives... (I LEARNED THAT WORD IN ENGLISH THIS WEEK. HAHAHA.)**

**But anyway. I absoluetly LOVE Inuyasha, but this isn't technically my first story. This story was a request from the awesome midenifugutsu koyote. GO CHECK OUT HER AWESOMENESS. LIKE, RIGHT NOW.**

**And since I didn't do this earlier... disclaimer times!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshomaru (HOT DAMN I WISH I DID), or Hakudoshi. Those belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Hell, I don't even own Aya or the plot. Those both belong to midenifugutsu koyote.**

**Review offering praise or criticism, but as always, NO FLAMES PLEASE. Or else...**

**Hakudoshi: Or else nothing. You're an idiot full of empty threats.**

**Me: Get back here ya shrimpy little albino! *chases Hakudoshi* Bye-bye!**


End file.
